


Nocturne

by Griddlebone



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Immortality, Non Canonical Immortal, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His fate is to be merely a spectator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturne

It is a difficult thing for one such as him, this perception called time. He knows of time, has seen its effects on others, but is vaguely aware that it holds no power over him. He is separate, untouched. And so he watches.

Mistoffelees sits; a sentinel, dark and lonely, silhouetted by the light of the moon and the stark, still silence. Somewhere along the line, this little corner of hell has become his domain.

Mistoffelees watches; if he squints, he can see a thousand _times_ all at once. Faces – new, and familiar – all flung together in a sea of darkness and blood. Fates rise, meet, come together, and _turn_ …

There were good times here, but now the good times are coming to an end. The shift, inevitable, has already begun. There is nothing he can do to stop it; his fate is to be merely a spectator.

And what will become of this tribe, these cats he has come to know and to care for? 

Mistoffelees does not know.

The night is black and frosty, filled with battle cries to come and the sound of tears shed long ago, and holds no answers for the likes of him.


End file.
